The Dimensional Traveller's Origins
by TheDimensionalTraveller
Summary: A boy name Illium transported to world unknown to him! Will he be able to adapt while trying to learn how to get home? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of a New Life

* * *

I awoke with a painstaking headache. Where was I? Normally, I would wake up in a little yellow room with my twin sized bed and my technology. I looked around, the area was blurry. That was when I realized I didn't have my glasses on I desperately needed. I felt the ground in a panic. Where are they? Where are they?  
Did the eye wear stay at home where I wasn't? Then I felt specs on the ground and sighed in relief. I fixated the glasses onto my face and took a glance at the area and me. I looked about the same, still had my dark brown hair, still had my thin body and my squishy stomach, still had my black shorts on with a white t-shirt. The only change I found was on my wrist, markings. The language looked like scribbles, yet each wrist had different markings.

After staring at the strange markings on my wrist, I got up and surveyed the area. The area was silent to a extent. I heard crickets like I would hear on the top of my hill, but this place looked like it was Terra-formed. The trees looked placed in certain spots, and the pool of water looked like a perfect circle. The grass was a vibrant green even though it was night.

"I know I can't stay here," I thought to myself.

So I headed into the strangely placed trees and continued to walk for what seemed like an hour. When the sun was starting to rise, I found a town. The roads were concrete, and most of the houses were made of wood with stone foundations. Even though I was shy, I still had to head into the town to ask where I was. Walking on the concrete barefoot is very painful. So I made my way to the first house I saw. I stood there for a moment out of feeling nervous. I walked slowly up the stairs that led to the front porch to find the front door opening. I froze in place. My eyes were met with the confused eyes of a human women.

Out of fear I spoke first, "I am so sorry to disturb you but could you tell me where I am? I don't really know where I am and I woke up in the forest outside the city-" She cut me off.

"Young man, why in the world would you be coming up to knock on my door?" She said in a angry tone of voice. Yet, her voice was to sweet to sound evil.

"Like I said, I don't know where I am or how to get home." At this point I was horrified, who would believe a young guy with a 'excuse' like that. I started to break into tears as she stared into my soul. I thought she was pulling for a weapon of some sort at her door, but instead she reached for a coat and walked up to me.

"Take this coat it is pretty cold outside, come in and we will talk more okay?" She said in a kind and soothing tone. I just shook my head yes and followed her inside.

* * *

However, once I was inside, the woman sat me down at her dining room table and went into the kitchen.

I assumed she was on the phone with her boss or co-worker after hearing her state. "I can't come in today, something came up." When she finished her call she came back with two cups of tea and sat down.

"Where do live?" She asked while handing me a cup of the tea.

I told her where I came from and described the area. "I don't think I have ever heard of that place. Is it foreign?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

I told her it was in the United States of America. She ended up bursting into laughter. "Where is that supposed to be? Somewhere in space?"

I sat there in confusing. The U.S. Doesn't exist?After she calmed down she looked at my confused face and became concerned again. "You are not lying to me are you?"

I shook my head no and ask a question in the most serious tone I could muster. "Where are we?"

She stated we are in Vale Hills, Azure Peak. I asked where is that located. She said it was in the land of Unium. I sat for a minute or two trying to process everything that was just said. I'm not in my world? How did this happen? If what she says is true how do I get home? I began to cry after thinking about all the family and friends I might not ever see again. She wrapped her arm around me and began comforting me.

For the most part, I calmed down, then she let go and asked. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

I thought for a moment. I don't know how to get home. I have no currency. I couldn't live on my own.

I stated no and she said with a truthful heart. " Then you can stay with us until you can get home."

I smiled and then asked who else live here? "My husband and my son." She said with a smile.

After she stated that, I got a good look at her, and we learned a lot about each other. She had long blond hair with brown highlights, Her figure was slender but it looked like she worked out. Her eyes were a deep blue and she seems like a kind woman. While talking, she seemed to have that bubbly attitude, but with a feisty and fierce side. I learned that her name was Lily, and that her husband's name was Mike, as well as her son's name, Zeke.  
I also learned her and her husband's professions. Lily is technology creator, and Mike is a law enforcer. I told her that I want to be something like she is. I told her about my family and things I did for fun. Then she asked what my ability was.

"What do you mean by ability?" I asked pondering on what she meant by it.

"An ability is something you have at birth, like control over a element. The ability to learn new skills as time moves on."

Now I was really confused. She must of noticed my deep thought and she showed me what her ability was. What I saw was incomprehensible. She chanted in a language I did not recognize, and a keyboard of blue appeared alongside a few screens. I watched in amazement. After she was finished with her flashy powers she asked. "Do you remember what your ability is now?"

I still shook my head no.

"Well you have the language of abilities on your arms let me read it."

She stated as she grabbed my arms to read the wrist's writings. "Huh, that's a bit strange. One wrist states,'By God you shall protect', and the other wrist states,  
'By God you shall Heal'."

I was amazed by the speed she was able to read the unknown language. Then thought to myself about the words she said.

She then snaps me back to reality,"I guess you really don't know what these mean? Well, maybe one day you will find out."

As soon as she said that, a man walked in and looked at us both. He looked like he was strapping, about 6 foot. He had a pair of menacing glasses and a well-built body, probably because he was a law enforcer. His voice was deep and forceful.

"I'm back... Who is this?" He said looking concerned.

"Welcome home dear! This is a kid we plan to take care of." She said in a kind yet forcefully manner, I would not want to be on Miss Lily's bad side.

"So how did you meet this 'kid'." He stated as he took off his coat and eyed me down.

"He ended up on our door step this morning; he says he awoke in the forest and he is from a place called, The United States." She stated with a smile.

"That's a bit strange don't you think? How do you know he isn't lying?"

I was being being talked about right in front of me, and it made me feel very uncomfortable, so I ended up saying a few words myself.

"I apologize for disrupting you two, but being talked about, and not acknowledging that I'm right here, is kinda rude." I said in the kindest tone possible.

The well-built man glared at me. "I am a police officer that can take you to jail for entering without permission, this is private property."

"Mike calm down; he is just scared. He just entered a new place and doesn't know much of where he is." Miss Lily stated glancing puppy dog eyes at him.

"I apologize, but you are a complete stranger that ended up in our house and you are not even dressed properly." Mike stated as he looked at me.

Mike was right. I was wearing night clothes, and my hair was a mess.

"Then how about we go out and get him some actual clothes?" Miss lily stated as she started to get her purse and jacket.

"Honey, we can't just take in another kid; we need to see if he is in the system, or has a missing report." He said pulling up a app on his phone.

"Kid put your thumb there." He said forcefully as he grabbed my hand and put my thumb on the phone's screen. After he pulled away his eyes widened.

"This can not be possible. He doesn't even exist!" Mike uttered taking a closer look at me.

"See? Now we can take him in and no one will worry about him. I also feel Zeke needs someone closer to his age to relate to. We can give him the guest bedroom." Miss Lily vocalized with a big grin on her face.

Mike had no words and never did I. We just accepted the fact that his wife was going to take me in whether we both wanted it or not.

So, since I could not go to the clothing store in what I was wearing, Miss Lily made me throw some of Zeke's clothing on and a pair of Mike's flipflops. Zeke's clothing looked big on me. I think Zeke has more muscle than me, due to all the muscle shirts in his closet.

The vehicle the couple put me in looked like any normal Jeep. The inside was a different story entirely. There was no key hole or push button ignition. It had a highly advance touch ignition. Miss Lily put her whole hand on the dash and then removed it. The vehicle started and said 'welcome back'. Who knew a vehicle could talk? The dash also provided phone, radio, and air conditioning. We arrived at the clothing shop a few minutes later. It seems like the town is pretty compact. The three of us entered the average sized shop named, Fellow Clothes. The shop seemed to have a wide variety of clothing. From sweatpants to dress pants, t-shirts to dress shirts, and jackets to dinner coats. It was also obvious that Mike knew the manager there.

"Mike what a nice surprise! What you doing here? Did you already destroy you police uniform?" A man in a tuxedo stated as he walked up to greet Mike. His voice a bit more on the feminine side, but he seemed friendly.

"Hah! No Derek, My wife and I are actually here to get some clothes for this guy." Mike explained as he pointed to me.

"Ah! I see! I haven't seen this kid before. Have you two been doing it behind my back!" Derek stated as they all three had a good laugh. I kinda feel segregated after that one.

"Of course not Derek, I would not want Lily to be hurt more than she already has been." Mike said turning around and giving Miss Lily a kiss on the lips. I must of missed something. How was Miss Lily hurt?

"Alright what is his name?" They all looked at me, then Miss Lily and Mike looked at each other.

"We do not have a clue." They said in unison.

"Alright... What is your name?" Derek stated directing the question to me.

"Oh um... my name is Illium." I said in a surprised tone.

"Such a intriguing name. Where did you get it?" Derek asked with an eyebrow raised.

I could not tell them that the name was a name I used in a video game; using my real name would probably not be a good idea.

"My mother gave it to me at birth. It is supposed to mean light, or short for illuminate." I said thinking quick.

"I see. Well Illium, Let's get you some new clothes." After he said that he took me back and I picked a weeks worth of night and day clothes. I ended up coming out of the changing room with a dark blue, v-neck t-shirt on, with a light blue pair of jeans, and and pair of blue tennis shoes.

"That looks good on you!" Miss Lily exclaimed. "Now time for us to get you school supplies!

Once we gathered up all the bags of clothing, we headed out. I felt really guilty. Miss Lily and Mike must have spent well over $1000 dollars to get me clothes, and now they are buying me school supplies. Should I even let them do this for me? I need to get home one day. We shortly arrived to a little shop named, School and Stuff. On the outside it looked fairly small, but would get the job done. The inside was a different story; it was huge. The shop was filled with all kinds of writing utensils, backpacks, notebooks, and any other school related items. We walked around the store and since I didn't know much about the currency here I decided to ask Miss Lily.

"Excuse me, Miss Lily?" I asked as I turned to her. "Yes Illium? What is your question?" She responded.

"What is currency in this world?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Ah, poor thing, you really don't know." She mumbled.

"Currency in this part of the world runs off of the dollar and change." She said taking out a 10 dollar bill with a few coins.

"So currency is a little bit like my world." I stated looking at the coins and bill.

The bill didn't have the usual white house on back, but instead had a seal that looked like the world. On the front, it still had the usual world leader. Of course I did not know who it was. The coins were just a bit different. They were a bit heavier in weight and still had the same color the U.S. coins had. I don't think they were made from the same material.

After I zoned looking at the coins and bill I realized I wasn't paying attention. Miss Lily and Mike were talking to someone; maybe a acquaintance? She looked quite young, about as old as me. She might be sixteen? She had long blond hair in a pony tail. She looked like she had the body of every cheerleader. The only different was, she had ears and a tail. They were more cat like and they were the same as her hair color. She ended up noticing that I was staring at her.

"Who is that Mrs. Casey?" The girl spoke to Miss Lily, as she pointed at me. This girl's voice sounded like she could sing. I bet if she burst into song she would gain applause all around the store. 

"Ah, this is Illium. He will attend your school sweetie, and he lives with us." Miss Lily responded.

"Zeke never told me about having someone else living with him." The meifwa questioned as she walked up to me.

"Actually Mary, we haven't told Zeke yet." Mike chimed in.

"Oh I see." Mary directed towards Mike, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mary." The miss directed towards me in a cheery voice.

"Ah, um nice to meet you Mary. I'm Illium, pleased to meet you." I said surprised, but with courtesy.  
"How sweet, so you plan to go to Vale High School? What classes are you planning to take? What is your ability? Is it anything like Zeke's lightning hyper-drive?" Mary stated rapidly.

I caught some of what she said though. What classes should I take? Zeke has a ability called lightning hyper-drive? I just decided to answer with the simplest answer I could come up with.

"I don't really know since I haven't seen the classes Vale gives. I also don't have the ability Zeke has. That's something you will have to found out once you get to know me." I stated feeling confident in my answer.

Miss Lily ended up laughing at the whole matter. "Haha, I think you two will end up being friends. We gotta go now Mary, be careful on your way home!"

"Alright Mrs. Casey! Bye have a good day and be safe! See you at school Illium!" Mary yelled as we walked out the store with the school supplies. She seems nice I think to myself. She does know Zeke though. I wonder how he is, maybe I should ask.

As we headed to the car I decided to ask Miss Lily what Zeke is like.

"Miss Lily, what is Zeke like?" I asked helping her with the items.

"Well my son is a little rude sometimes. Defiant like most teenage boys. You see, that girl inside is his girlfriend. She is a very sweet girl though." Miss Lily answered as she began to ramble about past subjects.

That was not much help. I just hope Zeke is not shocked by a complete stranger just moving in on short notice. Well, no notice at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Miss Lily, as well as Mike and I, finished filling the jeep-like vehicle with the items, we got in and headed towards "home". Miss Lily and Mike were talking up a storm about how their days were, and what they were cooking for supper. Seeing the perfect-like couple made me uneasy. Definitely not like home. Home. The word was on repeat in my head.  
Would I ever see it again? My family and my friends. Do they even know I'm gone? Are they looking for me? I was then snapped back to the reality by Miss Lily.

"Hey, you okay Illium? You're crying again sweetie." She stated as she reached back and patted my leg.

"Oh, um, sorry miss, I was just thinking that's all." I said wiping away the tears that I did not know formed.

"Well it must be hard," added Mike, "being ripped from your home, family, and friends. Not to mention all you knew is gone."

The words hit me like a sledge hammer. Mike was right. It seems he always is. It was very difficult. I do not know if I will ever see the people I love. The Things I enjoyed might not even exist here, in this world. That is a difficult thought to grasp. I'm in another world, away and without knowing how my world is going. The shock still, will not settle. It's like this is a nightmare with in a dream. I started to cry once more. Is this a dream? Will I go to sleep and wake up on my twin bed, with my family waking up in the rooms next over? Will I go to school and chat with my friends like I always do? What about the people I just met? Miss Lily is a kind and generous woman with a playful and fearsome side, like my mother. Mike is a tough, fit male that seems to know his world. He seems so wise. Even though his voice is deep and dark, it can be soothing and protecting. Not to mention the few other personalities I have already met. Then there is the ability thing. These people are special and they seem to real to forget. Miss Lily and Mike are taking me in without question. I can not thank them enough but the only words that come to mind is.

"Thank you guys," I whimpered and sniffled, "Thank you guys for taking me in, and protecting me, and caring for me, and understanding something I don't even understand myself. Just, thank you."

For the rest of the car trip back to their house it was silent. Just bits and pieces of me sniffling and breaking into tears. As well as me thanking them constantly.

Once we arrived at the house, we took in a few things I should need for the school tomorrow. As well as most of the clothes. Miss Lily and Mike entered the house before me. The house looked like most of the houses on the block. Yet, it had its own charm like the others. It was a two story house that seemed to be quite large. It had a grey colored foundation, and the walls were a nice shade of shale. It seems that the wood used for the walls had a shale tone to it.  
The house had three windows down stairs and two upstairs. the downstairs windows were not laid out right next to each other; or three in a row. One window was on the left side of the house. Then the door was a couple feet to the right of it.  
To the right of the door, about the same amount of space between door and the first window, the second window was present.  
Shortly after the second window was the third. The front porch seemed to be pale. The mat before the door was a light gray shade. The railings of the front porch, as well as the stairs and floor, were the shale color. The front porch had a dark brown swing made of wood near the front door. There were also some light pink flowers hanging above the rails.

Once inside the house, it seemed cozy. Different shades of darker colors with splashes of bright colors. There was a small area at the entrance for wet shoes and coats. Hence the coat rack. There was also a family portrait I did not notice before. It portrayed Miss Lily and Mike in the back with a young boy, probably Zeke, standing in front. The photo seemed to be taking a few years ago, since Zeke is supposed to be a teenager. The boy had raven colored hair. His face seemed a little chiseled, but again he looks young. Basing off what Miss Lily has told me about Zeke it seemed like he has changed a lot. The young Zeke was smiling brightly in the little tuxedo he was wearing.

"Zeke! We're home!" Miss Lily said loudly up the stairs.

No response.

"Really? Again? I swear that boy needs to get his act together. I did not even get a message from him saying he was going out." Miss Lily said frustrated.

"Relax dear, I did that all the time when I was young," Mike said giving her a kiss on the head, "hang out with friends I meant."

"I bet your parents worried all the time about you." Miss Lily said taking off her coat and telling me to lay the stuff on the dining room table.

"As long as I kept my grades high and my stupidity low I could go out whenever," Mike added, "Of course the only grades high for our son is the classes in combat."

The school has classes in combat? Is that what replaces gym? Hopefully I will not have to touch those classes. I have zero experience in combat, not to mention I'm powerless in a world full of powerful people. Would I even survive a lightning strike? I bet their is a ability like that.

"Since Zeke is not here yet how about you two get all of Illium's clothing upstairs in the guest room, while I make dinner."  
Miss Lily stated as she headed to the kitchen.

Mike and I did as we were told and got all the clothing upstairs. Mike help me put them in the closet since it was advanced. There was a touch screen device that opened a department in the wall. You then would hold up the piece of clothing and the device would grab and fold the piece of clothing and stick it in a drawer. If you wanted to choose a piece of clothing you would tap the drawer and the device would pull the clothing out and you could choose which piece you wanted. It was a very interesting concept. What if power went out. No clothes?

About an hour later, probably between 6 and 7 at night, Miss Lily called us down to eat. The two of us headed down the stairs and headed to the dining room. I was sat next to a window. Then Mike went and helped Miss Lily bring the dinner to the table. I would of helped but he insisted that I stay there The table was rectangular and made of a brown shade of wood. The chairs were made of the same materials, but had intricate patterns on them. The plates were white and a fork and knife were laid out next to the napkin. When the food was brought out I was a little relieved it wasn't some sort of alien dish. It was chicken sandwiches with a side of fries and mashed potatoes. Of course I asked to make sure I was correct and the two just laughed and told me yes.

"Well," stated Miss Lily, "I guess we will start without Zeke, he really should've been home by now. What are we going to do with that boy."

"It's his fault for not coming home on time. Ain't that right Illium?" Mike directed towards me.

"Oh, um, I mean I guess?" I said with a awkward chuckle.

"But shouldn't we wait just in case?" I said concerned, "I mean he doesn't know me. Wouldn't that surprise him that his family is eating dinner with a complete stranger?"

Soon after I stated that, we heard the door open. We all turned to look towards the front entrance, and I believe it is Zeke. He looks taller than me by a few inches, which I am 5'11 if that gives perspective. His hair was dark and his eyes were a deep blue that faded into crimson yellow. He wore a yellow jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of blue jeans. He also had a dark blue bag on one shoulder. By wearing the yellow jacket it really brought out the muscles his arms were made of.

"Who's this?" he snickered.

His voice sounds like any other jock, but it had composure.

"This is Illium, and he will be staying with us for awhile," Miss Lily said in a irritated tone, "also where have you been! You were supposed to be home 3 hours ago!"

"I was hanging out with friends mom," he stated with a smile, "I'm sorry I just got distracted."

"You better be! Now come here and sit. Time for dinner." Miss Lily said pointing towards the food.

He raised his hands like he was surrendering. "Alright I'm coming."

Zeke took a seat next to me. He sat down with a thump and a sigh. As we started eating I felt very awkward. Eating with strangers as I would call it. I wish I was home. With my family. I was hoping someone would take the pressure off of me by talking about there day, but instead Zeke ask me a question.

"So, what is your story?" Zeke stated bluntly in the silence.

I sat silently not wanting to think about the question. My mind got the best of me and I unfortunately started tearing up. I guess only he noticed because, Miss Lily and Mike began chatting right away about future plans.

"What? Am I that scary? Well I guess you have no muscle; you might be thinking I'm going to kick your ass." Zeke stated plain as day.

"I-I-I'm not scared," I said wiping away tears, "just had a rough day."

"Sure you're not now, tell me what is your story?" He stated insisting I answer.

I sat silently and still trying not to shed tears.

"Alrighty, since you will not answer that why not tell what your ability is?" He said glancing at my wrist.

"Uh, well," I said a little hesitant, "I do not have an ability."

He started laughing. Miss Lily and Mike ended up taking notice this time. Once he calmed himself. He gave me a glare.

"Don't lie to me," he said with a sinister voice tone, "You have inscribing on your wrist; you must have something."

"I-I-I'm not lying... I really do not have a ability." I said becoming fearful.

"Well since everyone is done, time for sleep; go on upstairs Illium," Miss Lily stated saving me, " Zeke can help me with dishes since he was late tonight."

Knowing that she was trying her best to save me, I headed on upstairs quickly and headed directly towards the guest bedroom, or my room. As soon as I shut the door I sigh and I take a look around. The room had a few pieces of furniture:  
a desk, a bed, and a nightstand. At the other end of the room was the complicated closet. The walls of the room were a wood color. I quickly decided to try and sleep the night away. I am going to let the next day come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day of Vale High

* * *

I woke up to a banging noise. I sprung out of bed and saw Zeke opening the door. Still not sure whether he was going to hurt me, I backed up a little. He had a stern look on his face, but then he stated.

"Good you're awake, now get some clothes and go take a shower."

After he stated that he left my room door open and left me alone. I sighed a little bit and headed to the closet to get some clothes. How complicated, I will have to get use to the new technology. I managed to get the clothing out I wanted to wear out and headed towards the restroom. The restroom, unlike any other part of the house, was white with blue towels and decorations everywhere. I got undressed and started up the shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I dried off and quickly threw on the clothing I had. I threw on a red-striped v-neck shirt with blue jeans and a beige belt. I then quickly fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and headed out the bathroom door back to my room. I grabbed all the essential items I thought I would need like: pencils, paper, a calculator, as well as the 10 dollar bill Miss Lily gave me. I stuffed all the objects in the bag that was bought for me and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Illium," Miss Lily said with a yawn, "get some cereal and wait for Zeke to finish. Make sure you two leave by 7:00am. School starts at 7:30am."

I took a look at the clock on the wall, good thing time here is exactly like my home. The clock read 6:36am. I did not realize I was awoke at 5:00am. I waved Miss Lily goodbye as she headed out the door, most likely heading to work. I then went to the kitchen looking for the cereal Miss Lily mentioned. The kitchen was certainly exquisite. The white counter tops match the ceiling and the floor was a spruce-colored. Not to mention the steel-black handles, kitchen utensils, oven, dishwasher, and fridge. There was a lot of cabinets. I did not know where to begin looking. Then Zeke walked into the kitchen and eyed me. He sighed and grabbed the cereal from one of the upper cabinets and told me to grab bowls, spoons, and milk. I was at least able to figure out where the items were located. We both sat down awkwardly and began to pour the cereal of choice. I could not stand the silence so I tried to make some small talk.

"So," I blurted, "I met Mary while we were out. She seems really, really nice."

No response. Just munching and the clanking noises.

"Listen," I blurted once again, "I am sorry for barging into your life. I did not mean to mess up your life I just do not have anywhere else to go at the moment."

"That is not what this is about," Zeke finally said, "I have had horrible experiences dealing with normal people."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I stirred up some bad memories... I just do not know much about this place." I said looking down.

"Well, I will try to help you with whatever you need help with. Now, eat your cereal, we leave in 15 minutes." he stated.

"What!" I yelped and gobbled down the cereal and drinking the milk.

He started laughing up a storm as I picked up my bowl and his and took them to the kitchen sink.

"What are you laughing at! We have to wash the dishes!" I yelled frantically while trying to figure out how the sink turned on.

"Dude relax!" He said patting my shoulder as he put up the cereal. "I just like to meet up with my friends for a bit before we head to class. Plus, the dishwasher is self loading."

I paused. I looked at the clock and it showed 6:50 a.m. I was freaking out for no reason. I became flustered and laughed awkwardly.

"So, since we are ready now... Let us go before I die of embarrassment." I said grabbing my bag from the kitchen.

"Yeah, come on you idiot." Zeke chuckled once again before we headed to his mustang-like vehicle, and drove off to school.

After a 20 minute car ride, we arrived at Vale High School. Since we were 10 minutes early and I was practically terrified of the new area, Zeke let me tag along with him to go see his friends. After walking into the main building of the school it seemed like reality was distorted. There were beasts and human-kind just walking together peacefully. Not to mention the humans with beast features. Zeke seemed to notice I was in a daze, so he started dragging me by the wrist like a child. How humiliating. He then stopped and let go when a group headed towards him.

"Oh, Ilium! Hi! Good to see Zeke here was not being as devious as he normally is." The meifwa named Mary said as she hugged Zeke.

"Hi Mary!", my voice squeaked.

"That was the most unmanly squeak I have ever heard!" A tall and buff male, what looked like a wolf, stated with a big laugh.

In defensive I stated,"Well at least I do not look like I am from an anime!"

Silence swept over the group. They whispered he is crazy and what is an anime.

I froze, I totally freaked out just now. Looking at the group there was a the really tall wolf man that had black fur. Was I supposed to say hair? He wore a orange vest and gloves on his upper half. On his lower half he wore a pair of blue jeans. He looked like he could pick me up and fling me into the parking lot. Mary was standing next to another meifwa girl. Instead of the blond Mary had, she had a deeper blue color. The miss also seemed to hide behind Mary, which probably indicated that she was really shy or scared person. She wore a pretty purple dress with frill.  
Next to those two, a dude with a wolf's ears and tail. He had a more green tint to the tips of his fur and he was white,  
but well-tanned. He wore A black v-neck with a talisman of some kind around his neck. His jeans seemed to look very tight.  
He was not as buff as Zeke, but he was still muscular. I am guessing everyone in this school will have some muscle.  
Zeke then popped me on the top of my head with his fist. He explained to them that I was his foreign cousin. Also mentioning that I did not know a lot about the area we are in. Thanks for the save I stated in my head sighing at loud.  
Though after he stated that everyone looked at me with curious glances except Mary.

Grabbing me by the arm, "Thanks for clearing that up Zeke babe! Though since this is his first day I will personally take him to go get his schedule! Bye guys! See everyone in class!" She stated as she pulled me away happily, while Zeke just snickered as I was dragged away by the jovial meifwa.

After a few more moments of being dragged, she then let me go and told me to follow her. We walked into the school and I tried not to lose her in the crowd of people. There was just so many interesting new sights! Creatures I have never seen!  
People with amazing abilities I never knew existed! It all just excited me...where did Mary go? Oh No! Please do not tell me I lost her already! Oh wait there she is. She looks like she is chatting with a teacher? She then noticed I was gone,  
found me in the crowd and told me to come to her. I did as instructed.

"So this is the new student Zeke's mother informed me about! Hello there, you will call me Mr. Kangata!" The adult stated putting out a hand for me to shake; I took the gesture.

"Alright come with me to evaluation and we can see what classes will best you since you will start as a freshman!" He said excitedly as he pointed to the office.

The evaluation was just a few simple problems I had to answer and a physical session. I found myself bored, but it was required. The next part was asking about my ability. I did not know what to say. I guess he thought I did not hear him and stated pointing to my wrist.

"Um, I know I have these scribbles on my wrist , but I do not think I have an ability." I stated plain as day.

His eyes widened then decided to go grab something. Once he came back he was holding something that looked like a baton.  
I asked what was that for and he just told me to grab to grab it with both hands. I did as instructed and pain took over my whole body. I wanted to scream, but I could not find my voice. I looked down to the source and I saw blood everywhere.  
Was that my blood? Why was I bleeding? Even if I was cut would it hurt this much? Then pain then became unbearable and my wrists glowed. The baton was coated in a shimmering, glass-like barrier; the pain went away. I dropped the baton and glanced at my hands, they were glowing a vibrant green. The wounds apparently made by the baton were closing up quickly.  
Looking up quickly at the teacher, who just gave me a item that caused me so much pain, he looked quite impressed.

A few moments later I blurted, "What was that devil forsaken item!"

"It seems you have very strong barrier and healing abilities. You must of had amazing parents to have two abilities," He continued, " Now that we have that out of the way, we can decide your classes for the year, follow me."

I was seething. Yet there was no pain to be mad at anymore. So I did as instructed once again, and followed him to the counselor's office. We then decided my classes, well I say we, but he just picked my classes out for me. My first and second period were basic subjects while the three other periods were as follow: Barrier Studies, Healing Properties, and ending with Combat Class. It all happened so fast. All I knew is that my first day At Vale High School had officially began.


End file.
